Richard Hillman
Richard Charles Hillman is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the British soap opera Coronation Street. He first appeared in June 2001 as a central character and went on to become the main antagonist throughout 2002 and the first third of 2003. He was portrayed by . Development Introduced as the (alleged) cousin of Alma Halliwell, Richard developed a close relationship with Gail Platt. He appeared to be a successful financial adviser and good family man, however secretly had debt problems and a shady past. Although living the apparent perfect family life with Gail, Richard went to extreme measures to get out of his money issues; this incidentally led to three deaths, with Richard leaving his business partner Duggie Ferguson to die after the latter fell off a bannister and later killing his ex-wife Patricia Hillman in 2002 and Maxine Pollack in 2003. Over the course of these events, Richard attempted to kill Gail's mother Audrey Roberts and her longtime friend Emily Bishop; with the former attempt leading to a feud with Audrey, and the latter attempt indirectly staging the events of Maxine's murder. Once his deceit and nefarious crimes were ultimately revealed, Richard became the most wanted person in the UK as he went into hiding. However, he secretly returned in early March 2003 with the intend of committing suicide and killing his family. After kidnapping Gail and her children David and Sarah along with the latter's infant daughter Bethany, Richard tried to gas them before driving them into a canal when Gail's ex-husband and David's father Martin discovered this and gave chase. However, although the family managed to escape before being rescued by Martin and his friends, Richard solely perished and was later identified by Gail and Audrey. Despite his demise, Richard's memory cast a shadow over the Platt family for over a decade to come. This incident caused David to go down a dark path. Although not the first killer or villain to appear in the show, Richard Hillman was the first regular character to be a murderer. Biography Background Richard was a financial adviser who arrived for the funeral of his cousin Alma, and began a relationship with Gail and later moved in with her. Richard ran a business specializing in buy-back mortgages, he buys the house and the occupant stays there until they die, and he gets it. He began to turn shady after going into business with a man Duggie Ferguson doing property developing. After a disagreement at one of the flats, Duggie falls down a flight of stairs and dies, but Richard doesn't get help, and instead robs him and leaves the body to be found the next morning. Richard the Killer When planning to marry Gail, his ex-wife Patricia turns up wanting Richard to buy back her share of Kellott towers, his business. After a disagreement at the building site, Richard kills her with a shovel, and buries her body under concrete. Him and Gail get married. When Richard was short of cash, he planned on murdering elderly neighbour Emily, as she had sold her house to him, and he wanted it. When she was babysitting for a family who where attending a party in the local pub, Richard broke in and hit Emily with a crowbar, with the intent of it looking like a robbery. But the mother of the child she was babysitting, Maxine, returned home to check up on him, and he killed her. This caused him guilt, as she wasn't planned. And to add insult to injury, one of his other clients died, and got hold of her house, so there was no need for trying to kill Emily (who survived) and murdering Maxine. The truth unraveled when Gail got suspicious. Richard fled the street, and returned two weeks later and bound and gagged his family when intending to gas them in the garage. However they where disruped by the neighbours, so he drove the car in the canal. The family where saved, but Richard had drowned to death with his body later identified by Gail. Beyond the Grave Despite his death, Richard's presence would be felt in the street, especially around the Platt family, for many years to come. The trauma he caused to Gail's youngest son David would ensure the lad would go down a psychotic route and become villainous and blaming Gail for letting Richard into their lives. In 2006, cards began being sent to the Platt family, apparently from the deceased Richard. The first card was to his stepdaughter Sarah for her birthday. Cards began coming through the post for the first few months. Cab driver Les Battersby then claimed he had given Richard a ride in his taxi, however this was just down to Les getting in on the gossip. Gail began suspecting David of being the card sender, so told him it was Richard's birthday coming up. On the day of Richard's "birthday" she received a card from Richard saying he will see her soon, which of course confirmed her suspicions, and she revealed to a shocked David that Richard's birthday was actually in December. In March 2008, on the 5th Anniversary of Richard's death, David pushed Gail down the stairs in a moment of rage when he discovered Gail went behind his back and got his then girlfriend Tina McIntyre to have an abortion. In November 2010 in a Coronation Street DVD Spin-off Knight's Tale, Richard's cousin Dickie appeared (played by Brian Capron as well) and this caused Norris Cole to become unnerved due to their striking resemblance. Dickie also referred to his family's love for the water, a joking reference to Richard driving into the canal. In June 2018, moments after Pat Phelan's death, Lewis Archer made a surprise return to the soap, helping Rosemary Piper scam Gail once again. Lewis had Rosemary Piper convince Gail that Richard Hillman had posthumously put a curse on her family. Rosemary managed to get Gail to pay £3000 pounds for a session in return for her "removing" Richard's "curse" from the family for good. Gallery Richard_meets_Gail.jpg|Richard meets Gail Platt after Alma's funeral, and they begin a relationship. Richard Hillman Promo.jpg|Richard Hillman promotional photo (with his trademark leather gloves). Richard's_evil_stare.png|Richard's evil glare. Richard reaches boiling point.png|Richard reaches boiling point after being threatened and taunted by ex-wife Patricia. Richard kills his ex wife.png|Richard murders ex-wife Patricia with a shovel. Richard and Emily Bishop.jpg|Richard contemplates killing Emily Bishop. Richard attacks Emily and Maxine.png|Richard violently attacks Emily Bishop and Maxine Peacock. Episode5448.jpg|Richard confesses to Gail about his crimes. Richard Hillman kidnaps his family.jpg|Richard kidnaps his family. Richard_Hillman_and_his_''family''.jpg|Richard attempts to commit suicide and kill his stepfamily altogether. Richard's corpse.png|Richard's corpse. Trivia *Prior to playing Richard Hillman, Brian Capron played a social worker called Don Worthington between 1981 to 1986. *Originally it was intended for Richard Hillman to go to prison, but Brian Capron wasn't in favour for that option so it was decided to kill off the character instead. *The newspapers published claims in 2005 that Richard Hillman would make a reappearance in 2006, and that the body Gail identified wasn't his. However this was false rumour, and although there was a storyline that involved the Platt family being harassed by cards signed from "Richard", this was her son David Platt. *The popularity of the Richard Hillman storylines has led to similar plots involving local antagonists turning into killers, including John Stape, Karl Munro, Gary Windass, Pat Phelan, and Tony Gordon. **This also applies to Doctor Paul Browning from Hollyoaks. *Brian Capron briefly reprised the character as part of a Halloween Tour at the Coronation Street set in October 2014. *After the return of Lewis Archer in June 2018, some people thought it was actually Richard Hillman. Navigation Category:Symbolic Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Posthumous Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters